


jiggety jig

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Series: Pirates of Anoat [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: Leia reflects on what she's become.An Empire Strikes Back AU ficlet. Part 2 of the Pirates of Anoat series.





	jiggety jig

“Fuck, I look awful, don’t I?”

That was what she tried to say. It came out more like “fugg, I loogofful donai?”

And indeed, Luke had to admit, the damage was bad.

The gang-rape had been the least of it.

Tarrak’s thugs had beaten Leia so severely she’d lost an eye. Her nose was broken, bent so badly out of shape that no reset would ever bring back its former beauty. Half her teeth were gone, either knocked out or pulled out with pliers, and her broken jaw was now wired shut.

To top it all off, they’d carved a word on her forehead.

CUNT.

And then they’d soaked her hair in liquor and set it on fire.

She’d had the few remaining bits of hair on her scalp depilated; no sense keeping them around when she was otherwise bald as a prodball.

The result: a stranger who now looked out at Leia when she gazed in the mirror.

The medtechs had given her a special holographic collar, which projected a version of her own face – no, her old face, she reflected – onto what Tarrak’s goons had wrought.

When she was younger, and still innocent in the ways of the world, she’d thought there could be nothing worse than being raped.

She knew now she was wrong.

Luke took her hand with his own – the one of flesh and blood, not the droid arm he’d received after Bespin – and squeezed it.

“You’re still beautiful, to me.”


End file.
